


暖阳

by akilaoooo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akilaoooo/pseuds/akilaoooo
Relationships: 宇文护/花无谢
Kudos: 2





	暖阳

小花妖被宇文护扔在床上，开始扒他身上的衣物。花无谢急了，“你放开，我是恶鬼，你不怕鬼上身吗？”  
宇文护撕开红色的衣服，白皙的皮肤裸露，温热的质感让人忍不住抚摸。  
“我不知道杀了多少人，鬼怕恶人，哪像你敢跑我面前撒野？。”

花无谢使出最后一把力，用法术将宇文护弹开。没想到不过半刻，自己就力竭倒下。  
宇文护捂住自己的手，刚刚划到了床帘，被刺出了血。  
“看来你的法术是有限的。”

被人用拆吃入腹的眼神盯着，花无谢终于慌了神“对不起，我错了，我不该吓你，你放过我吧。”  
宇文护没有听能屈能伸的哀求，打开脂膏盒，挖了一大把，就朝少年的后穴探去。

他很兴奋，今晚比他预想的精彩太多。  
少年身上很香，宇文护分辨不出来是什么味道，只觉得他越流汗流泪，香味越浓。  
后穴很紧，百般排斥他，但内里温热柔软  
。

“我错了，我不敢了。”花无谢无助的求助，他知道自己应该是很好看的，因为大家都夸和他长得一样的齐衡好看。偶尔花族的长辈来看他，说他法术学的不好的时候，他就是这样求他们的。  
可惜这个太师是恶鬼，不听他的哀求，一个劲的在后面鼓捣。  
“疼...疼，我杀了你。”  
见哀求无用，他又开始骂人。

“能杀你便试试。”说着把自己的性器顶了进去。  
活蹦乱跳的少年突然发不出声音，就像被一块烙铁强硬的撑开。  
宇文护看着竟然生出一丝怜惜，抚摸着他的头发“等药劲上来就好了。”

男子之间行房事本就容易受伤，第一次更是。所以药膏里总有些催情的成分。  
性器还在往那个小洞里钻，钻的少年不争气的的留下了眼泪。

宇文护一挺腰，最后一截也挤了进去。被整个包裹住极乐的地方。  
再也按耐不住，挺腰在里面驰骋。

那里又暖又紧，吸吮着性器，不愿让他离开。  
少年身后肿胀不堪忍受，那东西不知道要深入到什么地方去。太可怕了。忍不住又开始求饶“呜呜..放过我吧，我..啊再也不敢了……啊”

男人吻去他的泪水，性器越发坚硬，一记又一记深重的捣弄，将那里弄的一团糟。

不知道什么时候开始，粗粝的摩擦变成了隐隐约约的快感。有些地方被撞的又酸又麻，渴望着更加深重的刺激。

宇文护掐着少年的腰耸动着。“你是不是有感觉了？”  
花无谢张着红润的唇，透露出放荡的呻吟。“舒服，嗯，舒服。”  
宇文护见他眼神泛着迷离的水光，被情事折磨的眼尾泛红，更觉得身下人仿佛吸人阳气的精怪。

性器进的又深又急，交合处留下透明粘稠的体液，被甩出一些，滴在大红的床单上。  
性器的离开令花无谢感到难耐，他扭着腰迎接着男人的每一次撞击“啊哈，...啊...还要...深一点。”

花妖不知道人类对性事的隐晦，他只知道好舒服，明明是寒冬，他都想开花。  
宇文护被伺候的快意极了，他用惊人的力道抽送着，顺着少年的喘息把握着节奏，将他顶弄的快感连连，咬的自己越发紧。

宇文护有过不少人，但从未有如此酣畅淋漓的感受。  
少年毫不避讳的呻吟，紧窄的甬道，媚眼如丝偏偏一脸坦荡。  
他一边凶狠的进入自己身下的人，将少年修长的双腿压向一旁，一边捏住少年的下巴“以后只许与我做这种事，听到没有。”

一双泪眼望过来“为..为什么？”  
换来的是渐渐缓慢下来的节奏，九曲一深的撩人韵动。  
“答不答应？”在他迷茫时用力一撞，撞的少年快感蔓延全身。  
“我知道了，我答应。”  
话音刚落，快感如狂风暴雨般袭来，打在无力承受的梨花上。  
在快感将两人胶成一团时，宇文护咬着他耳朵问他名字。  
“啊啊...花...花..嗯无谢”  
“花恩无谢？”宇文护一边耸动，一边笑着问。  
笑声震的花无谢耳边发麻，没好气的叫道“是花无谢！”  
“知道了，夫人”最后一记顶弄后爆发在了这个叫花无谢的少年体内。

花无谢眼前一片白，剧烈的快感淹没了他。  
宇文护在清甜的香气中再次动作起来。“  
夫人，今晚辛苦你了。”

红烛映出两人亲密的身影，交缠在一起不知到了何时。


End file.
